An integrated circuit (IC) package may be used to contain and electrically couple an IC die to external components and circuitry. According to some conventions, electrical contacts of an IC die are coupled to electrical contacts of a substrate of an IC package, which are in turn electrically coupled to external contacts of the IC package. The external contacts of the IC package may include a number of contacts arranged in any of a number of suitable patterns.
The external contacts may be attached, even removably so, to an IC socket that may in turn be coupled to other components such as, for example, a printed circuit board. Conventionally, the IC socket includes a socket frame defining an enclosed area within which a substrate carrying a die is received. The substrate is confined to fit within the interior area defined by the socket frame.
Accordingly, the size of the substrate is limited due to the constraints placed thereon by the size of the IC socket. In order to change the size of the substrate, the dimensions of the IC socket must be changed. A redesign and manufacture of an IC socket is a timely and costly enterprise. Additionally, there is a limited surface area available on the substrate to accommodate components other than the die.